The Diary of Suzy Turquoise Blue
by Miss Pookamonga
Summary: My First fanfic! YAY! Title says it all! It's her diary, duh. Read to find out what she thinks about Arthur and about being Monday's Tierce, but beware, she might get mad if you read all her personal info...UPDATED FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Working for Dame Primus isn't easy. Especially when you're the only kid around and your mind is easily distracted by all the things around you. It isn't easy for a girl who's preoccupied with a boy who doesn't even know that she's really falling for him.

Suzy Turquoise Blue. Every day I repeat my name to myself so I don't forget who I am. I'm afraid that one day I'll wake up and somebody stupid has washed me between the ears and made me forget my identity. I _know _that prob'ly won't happen, and I _know_ that prob'ly can't happen with Arthur in charge. But it's still a scary thought…especially since that last time it happened to me….I don't want to think about it.

Today my mind is full of stuff, so I can't really think about my duties as Monday's Tierce. Dame Primus keeps givin' me orders, but it's bloody stupid stuff anyway, so I don't care. Dame Primus thinks she's all that, being part o' the Will and all, but she is so darn annoying. Can't keep her mouth shut, that woman. Will she ever shut up? "Suzy, you've got to send this message out to so-and-so" and "Do this NOW" and "Monday's Noon, what in the name of the Border Sea are you doing, sitting around and eating chocolate cake? I need you to get rid of the leftover Nithlings that have escaped in the Lower Atrium!" She never thinks of anybody but herself! But then again, she's prob'ly never ever had to think of anybody but herself before. I guess this whole thing with the Morrow Days and Arthur has really been quite of a shock to her.

But Dame Primus, in all her annoying self-pride, is really nothin' compared to Arthur. It may seem weird—Arthur, bein' more trouble than Dame Primus! But he is, he really is, in a good kinda way—sort of. I'll just be goin' 'bout my usual daily duties, when all of a sudden, I'll hear some random denizen mention him, and my mind goes all wacky. It's like I lose all total control of myself. I see a picture of him in my head—his dark brown eyes, his brown hair that kinda curls up at the ends, his smile—oh, the smile's the one that gets me. I feel like fainting. Or tryin' to get out o' the House and finding him so I can just talk to him and listen to his voice float into my ears. Or throwing my arms around him and kissing him. I like the last fantasy. Sometimes I wish he could just be here with me so I could tell him how I feel. When he is around, I wish he'd just look at me the way I look at him. I'd really like him to kiss me. It sounds stupid, I know, but I can't help it. He's too wonderful. He never thinks of himself, it's always about someone else, and he doesn't stop helping people, even when he's afraid. I absolutely love him.

Sometimes, when Dame Primus really gets on my nerves("Suzy, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"), I'll just shut my eyes and imagine that Arthur's telling Dame Primus to back off and leave me alone—of course, he's saying it politely. Then he'll just take me somewhere for a break…maybe the Border Sea, coz it's awfully pretty there. And he'll have his own boat where we'll eat as much as we want, and then talk about silly stuff and he'll laugh in that cute way of his. And then, we'll calm down and just watch the sunset glow over the water, and we'll feel the cool breeze on our faces. And we'll just watch it in total peace, without Dame Primus's yellin'. And then, maybe Arthur'll hold my hand and kiss my cheek and tell me that he's liked me like that for a while now, and that he thinks about me a lot, and then I'll tell him the same thing. I just wish it could really happen. Me and Arthur…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Keys to the Kingdom books. They belong to Garth Nix only. If I invent something for this story, then it's mine. HA!

Chapter 2

Hmmm...I was just thinking about Arthur again. He's so adorable. But I wonder...what if he really likes that other girl? His friend, Leaf? What if he likes her but doesn't like me? Oh, I feel so stupid. I mean, I should be glad that he's my friend an' all, but I really really want him to like me--you know, _like_ like me. But even if he never really likes me that way, what if he's better friends with Leaf than he is with me? I _so_ wan' him to be my best friend at least--and then maybe more later.

Leaf's a nice girl. I don't think it's right for me to put her down just coz Arthur might like her and not me. Sure, she seems a little strange--but no one could be stranger than Dame Primus(grrrr...she really got to me today!)! Her clothes are kinda weird, but all Earth mortals have weird clothing anyway. They probably think denizens in the House are even weirder than they are. I like her hair though. I wish I had a haircut like hers. It looks kinda fringed--I think that's what Earth mortals call "layered." I don't know that much about hair...but I still think Leaf's is pretty--what's the word? Oh yeah--"cool."

I just hope Arthur isn't her..._boyfriend. _That would really crush me. I really really really really really like him. Just today, I was thinking about just a random conversation I'd have with him. I really miss him. He's been away from the House for so long! Well, the conversation kinda goes like this:

Me: Hey, Artie!

Arthur: Suze, what have I told you about calling me that?

Me: Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you...that is, if Dame Primus hasn't got you all busy and stuff.

Arthur: I was just trying to run away from her.

Me: Okay, that's good. Just as long as she doesn't find you.

Arthur: I hope she doesn't! What did you want to talk to me for?

Me: Oh, just...stuff. I don't know. I just need someone to talk to now. I'm kinda bored.

Arthur: Me too. You know, it's really hot outside.

Me: Yeah. I wish we were in the Border Sea right now. I'd give anythin' to go for a swim.

Arthur: But I thought you hated going there 'cause Dame Primus forced you to promise her that you would behave like a proper young lady while you were there.

Me: Yeah, I know, but I still would love to go for a swim.

Arthur: Me too.

Me:

Arthur: (breaking silence) You know, Suzy, before...well...I just wondered...have you ever liked anybody? You know, like a crush?

Me: Ummmm...sort of.

Arthur: Really? Like who? I mean, if you don't want to tell me, that's okay. I'm just curious.

Me: Uh, well, of course I'll tell you! You're the only person I really trust to keep secrets.

Arthur: I promise I won't tell.

Me: Well...there's this one guy...

Arthur: Who?

Me: (smiling slyly) Guess.

Arthur: Hmmm...Monday's Noon!

Me: Ewww, NO! He's too old for me...no offense to him.

Arthur: (laughing) Ha ha! Okay, let me think. (pause) Is it...another one of the Piper's Children?

Me: Close, but no.

Arthur: Ummmm...Grim Tuesday.

Me: YUCK! Arthur, quit goofing off!

Arthur: (laughing again) You might as well not tell me. You're making this too complicated.

Me: No! Keep guessing. I'm sure you'll get it.

Arthur: (sighing) Okay. Hmm, is it someone I know?

Me: Definitely yes.

Arthur: Leaf's brother?

Me: I don't even know him!

Arthur: All right...is it one of the Rats?

Me: Why would I like a Rat?

Arthur: (laughing again) Just kidding. Is it Japeth?

Me: No, although he does look pretty handsome now that the soot from the Pit's been cleaned off him.

Arthur: Hmmmmm...this is hard.

Me: Oh, come on, Art. It's so obvious, it's practically in front of you.

Arthur: Ummmmmmmmm...what's he look like?

Me: Well...he's got brown hair and brown eyes. And he's a mortal.

Arthur: (thinking) Okay, brown hair and eyes...mortal... (pauses suddenly, looking surprised) Wait a minute...how many other mortal guys do you know besides me?

Me: (blushing)

Arthur: (quietly) It's me, isn't it?

Me: (nodding)

Arthur: (smiling) Aww, Suze, you could've just told me.

Me: (looking at him, embarrassed)

Arthur: I don't mind, really. This is actually amazing. No girl has ever had a crush on me before. Not that I know of.

Me: Really?

Arthur: Really. I feel kinda...well...

Me: So...what?

Arthur: What?

Me:

Arthur: Don't look so worried, Suzy. I like you too.

Me: You--you do?

Arthur: Yeah. I mean, how could a guy not like you?

Me: (blushing) Well, I...

Arthur: Duh, you're really pretty, you know, despite you're looking totally disheveled all the time.

Me: Uh...

Arthur: And you're daring, and not afraid of anything, and well, pretty cool. That's all I have to say.

Me: Umm...well...compared to what Dame Primus says about me, that's really nice.

Arthur: (laughs again) Yeah, I guess I'm a pretty nice guy. Is that one of the reasons you like me?

Me: Yesss...plus, you are cute, if I do say so myself.

Arthur: (blushing) Really? Am I cute?

Me: To me you are.

Arthur: Well, I guess that's all that should matter.

Me: (blushing really hard)

Arthur: (leans over and kisses me) Thanks for telling me. Or else I would've had to tell you. I'm not good at this kind of stuff, you know.

Me: (frowning playfully) Well, you're welcome, you little rascal. (then smiling) But you are a good kisser.

Arthur: Oh, really? Why thank you, Suzy, that is a very nice compliment.

Me: Could you do it again?

Arthur: (kisses me again)

And that's it. If anybody reads this diary, I'm going to pulverize them! (Especially if it's Dame Primus!)


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Readers,_

_Okay, okay! I give in to you all. Judging by the fact that so many people have read and loved this fic, I have decided to continue it. Much love to all of you who read, and even more to those who REVIEWED (hint, hint). Especially to DarkOnister, who suggestedthat I include some of Suzy's adventures as Monday's Tierce in her diary. Geez, I feel like Sir Arthur Conan Doyle--cuz he killed off Sherlock Holmes until everyone complained, and he started writing the mysteries again. Sigh> oh, well. I guess we all have to follow the crowd sometimes..._

_But seriously, thanks for your support, I had no idea this fic was that good. I, to say rather bluntly, thought it sucked._

_Best Regards to a Bookworm,_

_Miss Pookamonga :-)_

_PS: Sorry for the mixup with the last chapter--I accidentally uploaded both Chap. 1 and 2 in the same file. I fixed it though. Sorry again._

Chapter 3

I didn't have time to fantasize 'bout anythin' today. Stupid old Dame Primus put me to work! Urrgh! She annoys me worse now than when she was that icky frog in my throat. I wish she'd _stayed _a frog. Woulda been a lot easier to control. Coulda put her in a cage and taped her mouth shut. But,she ain't a frog, she's a woman with wings that takes over every time Arthur--ARTHUR! Oh, that beautiful, wonderful boy--leaves the House. Dangit, Artie, I really love you, but didya _HAVE_ to leave _her_ in charge?

Anyway, today she called me into what we in the Lower Atrium call "The Board Room" (cuz that's where everybody has meetin's and stuff) to talk to me--or rather, give me her list of chores.

"Suzanna," she said matter-of-factly when I came into the room. I hate the fact that she insists on callin' me that stupid girly name.

"Yes, Dame Primus," I answered, tryin' to act all dignified as I was straightenin' my hat.

"I have a list of chores for you to do today and I _expect_ that each and every one of them will be done by the end of the day. Do you understand me?"

"Yes--yawn--Dame Primus, ma'am."

"And do NOT yawn in my presence, Suzanna."

"Yes, _your majesty_."

"And stop being fresh with me!"

"I ain't bein' fresh."

"YES, you ARE."

"No I ain't."

"_Yes, you are_!"

"No, really! Don't you like bein' treated like royalty?"

"_SUZANNA!_"

I let go of the joke. But it was really funny seein' her fume like that. Her face gets all red and it looks like she got a real bad sunburn."All right, all right, I'm sorry. Where's the list?"

She thrust (rather angrily) a piece of paper toward me and I gingerly picked it up with my thumb an' forefinger, as if it was a diaper. She gave me a disgusted look, but heck, what do I care? She's Dame Primey and she deserves to be teased.

I stopped bein' in a jokin' mood, though, when I looked at that cursed paper. Outta the corner of my eye I could see Dame Primey smilin' all smugly, like she really was Queen of the Universe.

"A-a-all _this_?" I choked. On that darned paper was a list of twenty-five chores I had to do that day.

Dame Primus kept on smirkin'. "Yesss," she said. She sounded an awful lot like an evil witch plannin' some horrible plot for world domination. "Oh, and it gets longer," she added in a sing-song voice. She sounded amused, too. "Pull on the bottom of the paper."

With a sick feelin' of dread in my stomach, I pulled on the paper and it instantly grew longer, to reveal--lo an' behold! Another twenty-five chores!

"Fi-f-ty," I said, feelin' even sicker. "Fifty chores?"

"Yes. Fifty. But I'm sure, that with the talents Lord Arthur _claims_ that you possess, you'll be able to finish all of them. Today."

Now that statement there made me flare up inside like a huge bonfire. Ohhhh, how dare she insult me like that! But I didn't show my anger coz that woulda made her feel real proud, and oh boy was I not gonna let her have that satisfaction.

"Oh, sure. Of course. I can finish it all today. Don't you worry, Dame Primus, I'll be right on task," I said, smilin' big and lookin' as calm as the blue sky on a clear day.

She looked a little disappointed, as if she'd been expectin' me to throw a tantrum or somethin'. But she didn't get angry. "Well, off you go then. Get to it," she said lightly, wavin' me off with her hand. Stupid prissy old prat.

So I backed out of the Board Room and went directly to Monday's Anteroom through a secret weirdway Monday's Noon (formerly Dusk) had shown me. When I got there, I found Noon sittin' in a chair, readin' some book. In a glass-covered wooden case that jutted up from the wooden desk next to him lay the First Key in a cushion of red velvet. It made me think of Arthur--but I knew I couldn't afford to get distracted now.

"Hey, Noon!" I yelled loudly on purpose, just to startle him. Sure enough, he jumped up a foot out of his chair and dropped the book on the floor.

"Aaah! Oh, Suzy, it's just you," he said in relief. Poor guy, he looked like he'd just seen someone die. Maybe I'd scared him too much.

"Sorry," I said sincerely. I usually only am sincere when I'm talkin' to Noon coz he's my only real friend around here.

"That's--okay. What are you doing here?" he asked, puttin' that book on the desk and sittin' back down.

"I've got chores. Fifty. Old Dame Primey wants me to do 'em all _today_."

"FIFTY? That many for just you?" he said in shock. "But--"

"She really hates me, I told you. She's jealous coz Arthur relies more on me than he does on her."

"Well--of course--but..._fifty_? That's not reasonable for a child."

"I know it ain't, but I gotta do 'em, and I need your help."

Noon sighed. "Come here and sit down," he said, motionin' to a chair in front of him. I sat down and handed him that accursed list.

"What in the name of--!" he exclaimed when he saw it. "Why do you have to file _all_ the reports on the inventory from the Pit that got here yesterday? There's _millions_ of those reports! This alone will take all day!"

"Wait a minute! She wants me to file all that?" I yelped and snatched the paper out of his hands. Sure enough, right there in plain ink was written, "30. File all reports on the inventory that arrived in Monday's Dayroom yesterday from the Pit." "But...I thought we weren't even gettin' inventory from the Pit anymore!"

"Well, we still are. In order to fill the Pit, all the bits of Nothing that can be put to good use need to be fashioned into stuff like ink. That way, those filling the Pit will have less Nothing to deal with."

"But that's stupid!"

"I know, but Dame Primus"--here he made a face--"ordered for it to be done." He sighed real heavily this time. "Look, I can do that for you, if I can remember the right spell for filing things."

"Really? You'd do that?" Wow, I always knew Noon was nice, but I'd never known he was _that_ nice.

"Sure," he said, smilin' broadly. "I'll do that. And all that other stuff she has on there about--" he took the list from me an' peered at it, "--cleaning up places, writing letters to people, and computing how much stock we've compiled in the Safehouse--I'll take care of all that for you.With sorcery, of course."

I was stricken with joy. Whoopee! That left only half the chores for me to do! "Oh, Noon, you're the greatest!" I cried, an' I gave him a big bear hug.

"Uh--ah--you're very wel-come, Su--zy--ow, you're crushing me."

"Oh. Sorry," I apologized, lettin' go of him. I realized guiltily that I'd been enjoyin' that hug too much. I didn't know why, though. Noon wasn't _old_, but he was a lot older than me. But still...somethin' about him made me feel strange. I almost kicked myself then, coz I'd forgotten about my dearly beloved Artie.

"Now, run along and get your other chores done. Don't worry about me, I'm sure I can get these things all done," Noon said with a reassurin' smile. Was it just my imagination, or did he actually look handsome at that moment? I mentally kicked myself--I was _supposed_ to be devoted to Arthur, and him alone. Even...even if he didn't like me back.

"Umm, oh yeah, thanks again," I stammered. Then I scrambled back through the weirdway as fast as I could before I could start feelin' weird again. _Stupid you,_ I thought. _He's too old for you and you know it. _But for the rest of the day, I couldn't help but feel real confused about that mornin'.

**_Okay, just for clarification, Suzy continues this entry in the next chapter because she fell asleep from exhaustion while writing it._**

**_Suzy: Na, _she's_just tired of writin'. (points at me)_**

**_Me: Well, there's no air conditioning in this room and I'm hot!_**

**_Suzy: So?_**

**_Me: Heat makes me tired._**

**_Suzy: Slacker._**

**_Me: Oh, shut up._**

**_Suzy: SLACKER!_**

**_Me: Stop it!_**

**_Suzy: Lazy bones._**

**_Me: grrrr..._**

**_Suzy: Ha ha ha! _**


End file.
